The Departure
by PinkAngels00
Summary: Did leaving Florida acctualy help Alison? D& did meeting Keenan start a new problem?


"Alison"

I couldn't make clear if I was dreaming or if I have become crazy. But as I tried to open my eyes, a tall figure stood above of me, holding a suitcase and wearing a jacket.

"Alison wake up! We have to leave now, before your father gets up."

I couldn't clearly understand what she meant, and I didn't really care what she meant ( at the moment ). Because not only was I dreaming about the cutest guy in school, but, I was also sleeping! I felt a hand tickling my foot, and I noticed my little brother Robert was awake, struggling to wake me up. My mother held my head up, and in her left hand was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for me to wear.

The last thing I remember is getting into the car, and passing the neighborhood I once called home. And that was the last time I've ever seen Florida.

6 years later and now I find it easy to cope with the fact that I lost my father. No, he lost us. When I was 14, my mum explained to me why we left, and I can't see myself forbidding her to live her life happily.

"Alice" she said. "Remember when you used to wake up every night and hear shouting?"

"Of course I remember. How can I forget?" I seemed confused.

"Well, your father and I never seemed to understand each other. He used to arrive home drunk all the time. He wasn't ever there with us, I practically raised you and Robby all alone. He hit me constantly for no reason. And your father was very bipolar and not easily dealt with. He had many problems controlling his anger. And I never thought of it as a safe environment for children to be raised around him. So that is why you are now here. You know I did that because I love you."

"Mum, I was eleven years old. I didn't know what was going on. And either ways, dad was never home. But your ruined my life, I lost all my friends because of your stupid decision. And we frequently moved from state to state because you weren't fully satisfied." For a moment, I was furious with her, but then I recalled her sadness. "And I thank you so much, for being the person who saved my life."

The reason I thank my mom for us moving would be because, if it weren't for her decision, I wouldn't ever have found my love, my life. Keenan Waltz.

Keenan and I first met in Spanish class two years ago. He was new and needed tutoring, and the teacher offered that I help him a little. Despite that he never actually attended class, I recommended id give him a little help, if he ever showed up. People looked at him as a trouble maker, a danger zone. But I always saw right through him. I saw what most people looked for in Keenan. I found and discovered love and sensibility that I admire in him. And a very smart person that tries to push people away.

Keenan promised he'd take me today on a picnic, because he had a huge surprise. And I was dying to find out!

I figured id walk to his house. Get some fresh air.

"Mum!" I shouted all over the house. "Mum I'm leaving, Keenan and I have plans today." I continually searched the house for her. I found her sitting on the sofa in dead silence. "Are you okay mum? You seem pale"

"Ally, have you ever wondered if I made a huge mistake?"

"What do you mean?" The room became so silent, and I wondered, what could be the matter with her. The way her face appeared is the most part that fully scared me. Her skin was very white, and she was constantly sweating.

And then she finally answered.

"Like, if I never left your father. Would you be happier?"

"Of course I would've been happier. It'd be much easier for me." I stopped and stared at her for a moment, then continued. "But the question is, would you have been happy?"

My answer seemed to make her question herself, mentally.

"My dear, I absolutely forgot. Keenan is waiting for you, you should go." she said.

She tried to push that question away.

"Are you certain mum? You know I can stay if you'd like" But I hoped she wouldn't want me to stay.

"For sure I wouldn't want you to sit here and watch me. Go ahead. Have fun!"

"Thanks mum. Love you!"

And before she could answer, I was out of the door.

It was so fresh outside. So animated. The birds were the most enthusiastic today, they hummed their tunes happily.

I sighed and the beautiful images that caught my eyes. But the best image of all. Was the way the sun was going down. The sky had a bit of every color in it, which made it miraculously beautiful. My eyes landed on a couple walking down to the park, holding hands so tight a knife would find difficulties separating them.

And then minutes later, there I was.

"Here we go..." I whispered to myself in confidence.

And the goddess sitting on the grass waiting for me, took my breath away. He had everything prepared. There was a basket lying on the grass next to him. And not to forget the flowers he had in his hand, which I'm guessing, were for me. And then his eyes flickered towards me, and he quickly got up, and I ran to him for a hug.

He was like my personal drug; I couldn't get enough of him.

I observed his face and noticed his beautiful pale white features, his cheekbones and jaw, his lips—that were now a smile, his forehead that was perfect—covered with his perfect bronze hair.

I saved his eyes for last, knowing that when I look into them, I wanted to take my time. They were honey colored, and I was positive any male model would kill for them, they were to die for. When I looked into his eyes, it felt like home.

He reached for my hands, and kissed my forehead.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He said.

"And how can I not? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" I giggled. Then we both started to laugh. And before I knew it, he held me on his back, taking me to the "romantic" picnic he promised.

He gently set me down and sat right next to me, playing with a strand of my hair.

"You know, an angel would die to just look half as good as you." He said, and then smiled crookedly. And I blushed deep red.

"You always know what to say to make my day perfect." And I set my hand on his cheek. "Just seeing you makes my day perfect."

"Alison, everyone is this lying world is sane. Crazy, that is only me. I guess what I'm trying to say, and believe me I've never said this before, so I'm not really sure if I'm expressing myself correctly. But, I love you."

He caught me off guard. I didn't know what I was supposed to reply back, should I say thank you? It's surprising because this isn't just some childish fairy tale. Keenan and I promised that when we were convinced we really cared about each other, and if we were extremely ready for something new—which didn't require joking around—then we'll say the L word.

"And so the 'bad guy' finally fell in love huh?" he joked.

But this was not a time to joke. Because for once in my life. I was speechless.

"You… but then me… are you sure?" this whole thing was very confusing. But why'd he say we _needed_ to see each other, if he was just going to say I love you?

"Are you sure you l… lo… you know…" he probably wanted to laugh at me. But its true, I cant say the "L" word, because I'm still not that certain.

"Alison, I'm absolutely sure I do, and I'm not joking, you _are_ my whole life"

"Ow Keenan, I just, I'm not… I can't…. I'm so sorry, I have to go!" and I quickly got up, and was ready to leave him behind. When suddenly I saw him stand up, hurrying towards me. He grabbed my waist, put his hand on my chin, and without hesitation he crushed his lips onto mine. It was the first time he'd ever kissed me like this; I could feel the muscles in his jaw moving, and the softness in his lips was unbelievable. He placed his other hand around the back of my neck, and he made it almost impossible for me to breath. Then he finally pulled back to look at me, and I saw that smile I especially loved. But then I remembered to breathe, and I gasped for air.

"Al, I don't want you to love me because you're forced to. I want it to be something you also feel. You know you can take as long as you need, nobody is pushing you. As if I'd allow that." He stopped for a short moment before continuing, and I wondered what he might be thinking of. "It's a miracle I tell you, I'm loving an angel."

He smiled and gave me a peck on my lips. Then he held me tight to his chest, making it easy for me to inhale his scent and memorize it by heart. He smelled like men's cologne, with a tiny bit of whiff of heaven.

"Keenan. I can't believe how lucky I am. I don't deserve you, I'm being completely selfish, thinking about me, I haven't even stopped to think about your feelings and your needs."

It enough that Keenan has a foster family, which means he's never really experienced love before. And I know for a fact, I'm not helping.

"Alison my love, it would be cruel of me of forcing such a face into something she wouldn't want. I am not going anywhere, I'm here. Here for you. Nothing can take you away from me."

Before I knew it, a gush of tears was running down my face, and I was getting it all over his shirt. And then he looked me in the eyes, took his hand and wiped away my tears. Then hugged me so hard, id say this _was_ paradise.

So I sat back down, since he wouldn't allow me to go until I tasted his "famous" sandwiches of peanut butter and jelly.

We both stared unconsciously at the clouds. He leaned against the tree, and I had my head on his chest, while he rapped his arms around me. And then he put his head on my hair, and I could've sworn he smelled my hair. Abruptly, I looked up at him.

"Did you just smell my hair?" and I giggled.

"Yeah, your fragrance, it makes me feel…safe."

And that was the last word I heard, I went dozing off. I fell asleep by the sound of his heart beats, the hum of it was very comforting, just like a lullaby.

I found myself trapped in a dark room, an empty dark room. I repeatedly shrieked for help, but no one seemed to hear me. I wandered this empty room in search for something, in search for anything! When, out of no where, I found myself walking in a grave yard, shouting for the dead to come out. All was mysterious, the sky was black with no a full moon. I was terrified. A little girl came towards me with a doll in her hand. As the girl got closer, I was able to see her much better. As she finally arrived face to face with me, I was prepared to quickly run away without turning back. Not only because she was in a grave yard that freaked me out most, but also because her face was very dead. She had a pale white face, her cheekbones were very noticeable, her eyes were dark black—covered with very long eyelashes—, her hair reached up till her back, and she was wearing ripped clothing with no shoes. She mostly frightened me because she was bleeding, all over. Her scalp was constantly bleeding, she had scratches and bruises all around her arms and legs and face, and finally, she was carrying a knife in her other hand, ready to kill me.

Then suddenly, everything just disappeared. Before I knew it, I was back at the park with Keenan, and I was crying and crazily sweating.

"Alison? What's going on?!" desperation in his voice.

"Keenan! Oh my god it was awful! She was there, and it seemed like she wanted to erase me from all of existence—" and before I was able to continue, he cut me off.

"—wait, who wanted to erase you from existence? Alison who did you see?" his expression was terrified, as if he knew something he wouldn't tell me.

"She was a girl, a ghost. She wanted my soul; it looked as if for her to live, it was my life I had to give her in return."

"Oh Alison, I don't know how I'm suppose to explain, but…" With no hesitation, he suddenly got up, and left without saying a word to me. No bye, no nothing. He didn't even explain what he meant, but I was sure he knew something. And I was ready to do what ever it took to find out what he meant.


End file.
